


Be My Baby

by Bdugo



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M, Sylvia and Peepers interaction, if ya into that, skeleton dance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdugo/pseuds/Bdugo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater is fed up with having his plans to stop Dominator get ignored, so he seeks the help of someone notorious for being quite helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda just dumps you into a plot, but the gist of it is that Hater's done with his ideas being shot down by Peepers so he gets Wander to make a plan with him instead. This is Skeleton Dance but it's mostly just Hater's confusion/obliviousness and lowkey fluff. Basically I wanted to write main four interactions and this is what I got!
> 
> Also the title is a reference to Ariana Grande's song Be My Baby!
> 
> Maybe one day I'll make this an actual story but for now this lil drabble is all I've got! Hope you enjoy it!

Hater pouted childishly, “I’m gonna go find Wander!”

“Excuse me, you’re gonna _what_?” Peepers said incredulously.

“You heard me!”

“Sir, why would you do that? So you can- can get distracted again and waste more of our valuable time?” The commander’s patience was running dangerously thin.

“No!” Hater whined, “So we can come up with a plan to stop Dominator!”

“You and Wander? Coming up with a plan to stop the biggest threat this galaxy has ever seen?” He had to stop himself from scoffing at such a thought.

“We work better together than you and me! At least he listens to me and doesn’t call me stupid!” Hater crossed his arms, “Besides, last time _you_ came up with a plan to stop her, you gave her _ice powers_! Ice powers, Peepers!”

Peepers flushed. “Oh-! That was one miscalculation to an otherwise perfect plan! And besides- oh forget it!” He turned away from the skeleton, mirroring his crossed arms. “You know what? Go find Wander,” he said, tone shifting. “And when you do, bring Sylvia to me so _we_ can come up with a real plan and _you two_ can play patty cake!”

“Whatever, our plan will totally rock whatever lame plan you come up with!” And with that, Hater left.

–

Hater walked aimlessly throughout the seemingly endless hallways of the Skullship for about two minutes in a grumbly, almost-silence when-

“Hi baby!” rang the greeting. Hater recognized the twang of it immediately, sending a cold shiver up his spine, dropping the glower from his face into a startled “Wh-what did you just say?”

And, like usual, Wander was somehow magically before him.

“I said ‘hi’, baby! It’s good to see you again, haven’t caught sight of you since…” The ever-intruding nomad trailed off, placing a furry finger to his equally furry chin.

“Yesterday?” Hater filled in for him, his best attempt to deadpan evident but ultimately failing, surprise still overriding his system. How the grop did he always get in here unnoticed? And where was his zbornak friend? And why did he call him 'baby’?!

“Golly, has it been that long!” Wander chattered on, as if this was a completely regular conversation for them to be having.

“When did you get here? And more importantly, **why** are you here!?” Hater snapped. He shouldn’t even be mad, truthfully. This only made his whole situation easier because apparently Wander is even helpful when he’s not trying to be. He _was_ mad though, or at the very least irritated, because somehow Wander always knew what Hater needed before Hater knew what Hater needed. He bets it’s that stupid hat.

Wander took a breath, clasped his hands, “Well! We’re here to visit you, but Sylvia’s already gone t'see yer friend Peepers! She says they need to come up with a plan to 'get Dominator once and for all!'” he said, pitching his voice lower to imitate the zbornak, “’Cause she never seems to like my ideas.” He gave a little huff, a probable mix of needing to breathe because he talked too much and mild displeasure.

“You too?” Hater found himself saying. “Peepers never lets me give my plans, either!” Wander perked up, and Hater cut himself short. He looked almost nervously at the wanderer, but opened his mouth anyway. “Maybe we should come up with our own plan?” they said in unison.

Wander laughed joyfully, and Hater felt the corners of his mouth quirk involuntarily. “Well that’s just gotta settle it then! We’re already in sync, the two of us!”

Hater felt the instinctive urge to argue, to turn and run the opposite way Wander did, but fought it. This was his idea in the first place, and he still had to stick it to Peepers! So Hater grunted and, just this once! allowed Wander to take him by the hand and drag him to the ship’s most nearby room.

The most nearby room, however, was Lord Hater’s very own bedroom. If this little hippie messes up anything in his perfectly organized mess, he swears!

“Okay Hater!” Wander’s cheery voice interrupted his thoughts. “Do you have any ideas yet?”

Hater puffed up his chest. _That's_ what he liked to hear! Finally, someone to listen to him! He even ignored how Wander was now sitting on his bed without his permission. He joined him by sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest, leaning against the edge of his water bed and causing a ripple that bounced the nomad gently in place. Wander giggled. 

Hater turned to face him better and used his hands to gesture vaguely, “All right, so here’s what I’m thinking…”

–

“ _You_ want to work with a bunch of intergalactic villains?” Peepers stressed.

“Ha! You lot are more like a bunch of _ex_ -villains! And you’re looking at an ex-bandit, herself!” the zbornak puffed.

Peepers blinked in genuine surprise. That’s something about the traveler he hadn’t known. Perhaps that’s why they’ve been able to get along, at least a bit. Maybe she’s got a little bad in her after all. Not evil by any means, but definitely some mischief.

“Well, okay then!” he chirped. “I agree that it will take quite a number of forces to stop someone as ruthless as Dominator, and I’m not willing to risk exclusively my army in the process.” Peepers spoke quickly, incessantly tapping down notes with his geeky little holographic keyboard.

Sylvia nodded, “We should definitely get someone like Awesome, his fist fighters are good distractors. Not great fighters despite being literal fists, but something to keep Dominator away from a bigger plan.”

“Excellent thinking! And if we went for McGuffin’s Wingmen first, we could use them to convince Awesome to assist us. Shouldn’t be hard, considering their general is currently deep fried.” Peepers chuckled at his own joke. Sylvia rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help thinking she’d probably do the same.

“Speaking of food with armies,” she went on.

“Sourdough,” they grinned together. 

– 

Hater woke up, groggy and confused. Nothing new there, but why the heck was he on the floor? And why was Wander- wait, Wander?! Hater flung the sleeping nomad from his arm, face flushed red.

“What are you- get off!” His voice cracked. “You- you wasted time we could have been planning, and instead all we did was fall asleep!”

He tried to remember how they ended up conking out in the first place. After spitballing ideas for about a minute (to no avail), he remembers getting bored and sliding further and further down the edge of his bed. Guess he fell asleep after that, but who could blame him- plans are boring!

Wander rolled across the floor and came to an abrupt stop, though not before crashing bowling-ball-style into a few empty pizza boxes and soda bottles. Somehow despite all that he only got up with an excited smile stretched across his face. “Hater! That’s a great idea!”

“What?” Hater’s rage turned off completely, replaced by a weird, apprehensive pride at being praised so suddenly.

“We’ll wait for Dominator to be asleep, then we'll get to talkin’ to her army of robots so they’ll be on our side! Nobody can win without friends!" 

Hater listened carefully (a rare occurrence, really), and though he was thinking more along the lines of kicking robot butt rather than befriending anyone, he liked the idea. Simple yet effective! Yeah, this could work! He smiled broadly at the wanderer who, of course, was already miles ahead of him considering the fact that he had been smiling since he got here.

"I gotta tell Peepers!”

“I gotta tell Sylvia!”

– 

“Rock! Rock can overpower fire _and_ ice!” Sylvia exclaimed.

“That’s genius! There aren’t any rock-related synthetics that are compatible or inclusive of chemical X like Volcanium or Frostonium, so it couldn’t possibly give her another ability!”

“What if we used asteroids?” Sylvia mused further.

“If we can lead her through a meteor shower-” Peepers began, but was interrupted.

“PEEPERS!” Hater’s voice shook the walls of the room. The squeak of sneakers on the ship’s tiled floors approaching rapidly until Hater was barreling into Peepers’ office, stumbling then falling face first into the ground. Wander, who was sat upon Hater’s upturned palms (which were now raised above the skeleton’s head), reached to correct his crooked hat. “Hatey, are you all right?” he fussed.

“Ah, perfect timing sir!” Peepers greeted, Sylvia looking unsurprised but glad to see her pal again. “Sylvia and I have come up with a brilliant plan to quite literally crush Dominator where she stands!” Sylvia snorted, _this guy and his jokes._

Hater lifted his skull from the floor, Wander patting his jaw encouragingly, “Come on, baby, let’s hear their plan! Then we can give y'all our plan!” He directed the last sentence towards Sylvia and Peepers, but not before Hater’s jaw literally dropped to the floor at Wander’s choice of words.

“Whoopsy daises! Let me get that for you,” Wander said sweetly, reattaching the joint and hopping away to greet Sylvia with a hug. Hater stared, face still burning even after lifting himself off the ground.

Peepers did his best to ignore the scene completely, far too used to these types of situations since the wandering weirdo came along. He coughed to regain his leader’s attention, “Sir, as I was saying?” 

Hater, still mildly slack-jawed, ceased dusting himself off and returned (at least part of) his attention to his second in command, though his senses were still locked on Wander’s every movement. He watched how Wander was still hugging his zbornak friend tightly despite how they’d only been apart for maybe an hour, tops. Maybe this all just had to do with how overly-affectionate the little hippie was. Hater tried to imagine him calling the zbornak something like 'baby’ but couldn’t quite envision it. He scratched at his arm, and Peepers snapped to regain his focus.

“Sir!” He only seemed mildly agitated considering his typical short fuse. He continued again, “So, mathematically speaking, it would be best advised for us to gain the support of other fallen villains if we plan to overcome this whole Dominator situation. Now, we’ve completed a chart of who is available for recruitment and an estimated timeframe for- sir, are you listening?” Peepers interrupted himself, frustrated.

Hater’s whole body jerked in Peepers’ direction, like a kid being scolded in school. “Ugh, _yes_ , Peepers, get on with it!” He groaned.

“Again, we shall start with Major McGuffin’s army and work our way towards convincing higher up villains like Emperor Awesome-" 

Hater snorted disdainfully at the mention of the shark, but said nothing. 

”-and once we’ve gathered an army of armies, we’ll lead Dominator through a meteor shower and bombard her until she’s blasted from this galaxy once and for all!“ Peepers finished theatrically, short arms spread wide, eye searching his leader for a reaction.

Sylvia butted in, "Whaddaya think, bonehead?”

“Not bad,” Hater admits nonchalantly. “But it’s nothing compared to our plan.”

Peepers stammered, “What! Wh- okay, fine then! And how exactly does _your_ plan go, sir?”

Wander bounced enthusiastically to Hater’s side. “Well!” he began, but Hater silenced the furball, covering his face with his glove.

“ _Well_ ,” Hater continued for him, “first, we wait until she’s asleep, right? Then that’s where we come in and-”

“-and get to know each and every one of her bots so we can befriend them-” Wander interjected.

”- _destroy_ them,” Hater tried to correct, “and use that to-“

”-convince Dominator that it’s way better havin’ friends than being all evil and galaxy destroying!“ Wander beamed, wrapping his arms around Hater’s waist proudly. Hater had to physically hold his jaw in place this time to prevent it from shattering all over the floor.

"It- it’s more like, lightning-y and _awesome_ in action than in words! You’d have to be there!” Hater waved his hand dismissively at nothing in particular. Wander squeezed him tighter, and Hater windmilled a little to keep them balanced.

Peepers and Sylvia stared for a moment more at their friends before turning to face each other. Sylvia grimaced and Peepers stifled a sigh.

“Uh, nice job buddy!” Sylvia tried, “Ain’t it a little risky though? We’d have to sneak onto Dominator’s ship, and it’d be hard not to alert her even if she _was_ asleep, and…”

Peepers cut her off, “Sir, this is ridiculous! This isn’t a plan, this is a hypothetical situation! If we tried something like this, we’d be overpowered and destroyed!”

Wander’s face fell, and Hater scowled. Sylvia shoved Peepers aside, “We could use… _aspects_ of your idea, Wander, and incorporate it into our plan. Like a- a plan sandwich!” Sylvia’s heart wrenched at seeing her bestest buddy get shot down so harshly, but they really had no time to waste. A mildly upset buddy now was better than a dead buddy later.

Wander, who had finally released Hater from his grip, looked up. “Like what?”

“The sleeping part sounds like a good start!” She continued upon seeing the optimism return to his eyes. Hater still watched the interaction suspiciously.

“Oh, well, we thought so too! Right, Hatey?” Wander tilted his head to look at the skeleton’s face.

“Yeah, but the whole plan was a good start! Why can’t we use _our_ plan and _'use aspects'_ of _your_ plan instead?” Hater raised his gloves to mime quotations in the air, then crossed his arms.

Sylvia opened her mouth but Peepers held his hand out to stop her. “Okay! Yes, great idea sir!” he babbled. Sylvia made a noise of understanding and relaxed. _Clever little eyeball._

“Really?” Hater looked surprised.

“Yes, yes, really!” Peepers nodded enthusiastically, “We’ll use your plan and employ, uh, _parts_ of ours. How’s that sound?”

Wander looked excitedly at Hater, tugged on his cloak and bounced on his heels. Hater glanced at him briefly before resting his gaze on Peepers, “Finally!” he rumbled smugly.

Peepers and Sylvia let go of the collective breath neither of them knew that they were holding as Wander whooped and threw his hands into the air.

“Aw, now that’s what I call teamwork!” He gushed. 

“We’re not a team!” Hater and Peepers shouted defiantly. Sylvia and Wander shared a look that said otherwise.


End file.
